epicforktestfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EpicFork/,fkemfkvmk
__NOINDEX__ My Everything will be released on August 25th, 2014 as the 2nd studio album by Ariana Grande and the follow-up to her #1 album Yours Truly. She has currently released one single from the album so far and is working with new producers. It will be released with Republic Records. Background The album was at first scheduled to be released in February of 2014, a mere 5 months after the release of her debut but was later delayed. Grande has since spoke about being back in the studio, working on new music. A majority of the album was completed by March 2013 with a final tracklist being confirmed by June. She said that she has worked with old collaborators as well as new and known producers/songwriters for her record. On June 28th, Grande revealed the name and cover of the album and it became available on pre-order (those who pre-order My Everything will be able to stream a concert where Ariana will play the album's tracks prior to release). Singles Problem The first single "Problem" was released on April 28th and features Australian rapper Iggy Azalea. The song has an unconventional hook whispered by American rapper Big Sean, who she previously collaborated with on the song "Right There". The song also contains a prominent saxophone loop (similar to "Talk Dirty" by Jason Derulo and "Thrift Shop" by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis) and a drum melody for its bridge. It was written by Grande, Azalea Savan Kotecha, Max Martin, Ilya and was produced by the latter two along with Shellback. Break Free The second single "Break Free" will be released on July 2, 2014 and was produced by Russian-German DJ Zedd. It is an EDM song and has been described as "experimental" by Grande. The music video will follow a space princess theme. Known producers/songwriters *'Harmony Samuels' - worked with Ariana on her last album on songs such as "The Way" and "Right There"; was in the studio with her in October *'Tommy Brown' - worked with Ariana on her last album on the songs "Honeymoon Avenue" and "Daydreamin'" *'Max Martin (along with his partners Ilya and Shellback)' - pop hitmaking producer who produced and wrote the single "Problem" and has made songs for popular established artists such as Katy Perry, Britney Spears, and Taylor Swift *'Savan Koetcha' - pop songwriter who has worked with Britney Spears, Usher and One Direction in the past; is behind many of the songs on the new album, working with Martin and his partners *'Benny Blanco' - pop hitmaking producer whoco-produced the album track "Why Try" with Ryan Tedder and has worked on singles from Maroon 5, Katy Perry and Rihanna *'Ryan Tedder' - pop songwriter who co-produced the album track "Why Try" with Benny Blanco and is a part of the band OneRepublic; he has worked on songs with Leona Lewis, Adele and Beyonce *'Zedd' - EDM DJ who produced the single "Break Free" for the album and has worked with Lady Gaga and Justin Bieber *'Rodney Jerkins' - R&B producer who Ariana said produced her favorite song she ever recorded and has worked with Mariah Carey, Whitney Houston, Michael Jackson and Lady Gaga in the past *'Key Wane' - urban/hip-hop producer who has worked on songs with Big Sean, Drake and Beyonce *'Harry Styles' - an English pop singer and member of the boy band One Direction who has written the album track "A Little Bit Of Your Heart" for Ariana *'Cashmere Cat' - a Norwegian electronic/trap producer who produced the song "Be My Baby" and is known for fusing hip-hop and R&B *'Pop & Oak' - duo of urban/hip-hop producers who have made songs for Chris Brown, Nicki Minaj and Big Sean Track listing #'Intro' - interlude opening the album #'Problem (f. Iggy Azalea)' - produced/written by Martin, Koetcha, Ilya and Shellback and was released as a single on April 28, 2014; music video can be seen here #'One Last Time' #'Why Try' - pop song produced and written by hitmakers Ryan Tedder and Benny Blanco #'Break Free (f. Zedd)' - produced by Zedd and will be released as a single in July 2014; will be EDM and has been described as "experimental" and "new" by Grande #'Best Mistake (f. Big Sean)' - a third collaboration between Ariana and Big Sean after "Problem" and "Right There" (and the 2nd where he is credited as featured after "Right There") that was described by Ariana as one of her favorite songs from the album #'Be My Baby (f. Cashmere Cat)' - production by Cashmere Cat, a Norwegian trap/electronic producer #'Break Your Heart Right Back (f. Childish Gambino)' - a feature by Childish Gambino, an American rapper, actor and comedian #'Love Me Harder (Ariana Grande & The Weeknd)' - a duet with the Weeknd, a Canadian R&B singer #'A Little Bit Of Your Heart' - written by One Direction band member Harry Styles #'Hands On Me (f. A$AP Ferg)' - a feature by A$AP Ferg, an American rapper #'My Everything' - the title track of the album and a ballad announced during Grande's March 2014 U-Stream; preview can be heard here There will also be 3 other deluxe tracks including a fan-favorite R&B/pop song called "They Don't Understand" (preview from Ariana's March 2014 U-Stream can be heard here) and a described “surprise epic team-up". Other recorded songs *'Don't Be Gone Too Long' - song with Chris Brown for his album and could possibly be included on Ariana's as well; preview can be heard here *'Only One' - R&B song announced during Grande's March 2014 U-Stream; preview can be heard here *'Perfect For Me' - pop song announced during Grande's March 2014 U-Stream; preview can be heard here *'Ridiculous' - song mentioned by Grande in October 2013; described by her as "crazy" and "all over the place" but unsure if it will be included due to a string sample Category:Blog posts